


装，使劲装

by 叶川 (Yechuan_wink)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yechuan_wink/pseuds/%E5%8F%B6%E5%B7%9D
Summary: 某个一时兴起的创作，大概有后续？
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 某个一时兴起的创作，大概有后续？

##  [装，使劲装.1](https://yechuan-wink.lofter.com/post/1d920ee4_12beeac50)

蒙混过关那些事

  


#沙雕文  
  
#ABO设定  
  
#朝耀不逆不拆  
  
#故事情节特别好玩  
  
#但不排除作者脑内撒花咕咕  
  
#欢迎催更

  


“还我O权！”  
  
“Omega 也要人权！”  
  
“反对物化Omega!”  
  
一众的男男女女走在大街上，手上大都举着横幅或者标语，非常卖命的喊着口号。  
  
“还我O权!”  
  
“打倒A权霸权主义!”  
  
“Omega 也要有自己的一片天!”

  


在人群之中，有一个特别显眼的存在。一头金色的头发在阳光下熠熠生辉。那个特别好看的omega来自另外一个国度，那个被称为帝国的地方。

  


坊间总是有许多关于那边的传言，虽说联盟与帝国相安无事许久，但谁都清楚帝国高层的野心不死。全国上下都没把omega当人看，只要确定分化之后就会被送进所谓的“塔”。

  


说的好听点就是打仗努力国家包婚配，说的不好听点就是物化omega不把o当人看。

  


而这种新型做法居然真的提高了帝国的战斗力。

  


而联盟居然也有谣言说也打算这么做。

  


于是omega平权运动诞生了。

  


许多的omega和支持ao平权的beta们走上街头，为平权呐喊着。

  


呐喊着拒绝物化omega，要求平权。

  


其中这位金色头发的清秀青年喊的最为卖命，几乎是声泪俱下的诉说着帝国物化omega的种种酷刑，引起了一次又一次的呐喊狂潮。

  


待人群散去之后，这位金发青年才慢慢踱回了家。悄悄躲回阁楼上。

  


“……呼，累死我了。气味阻隔剂还蛮好用的嘛。快被一群O们熏得找不到北了。”

  


亚瑟吞下一片解药，才慢慢把自己的信息素释放出去。几个哥哥都不在家，非常好。

  


反正整个家里，差不多也算是只有他一个人住了。

  


对了，是不是忘记说，这位青年，也就是亚瑟……

  


是个货真价实的，Alpha 。


	2. 装，使劲装.2-叶川_wink

##  [装，使劲装.2](https://yechuan-wink.lofter.com/post/1d920ee4_12bf26ac0)

一见钟情vs日久生情

  


#朝耀

  


#看前篇你们懂得。

  


#沙雕文预警，abo预警  
  


  


联盟不存在第二性别身份证件这种玩意。再加上omega平权运动这个组织里面高质量高颜值的omega真的特别多，所以偶尔也会有Alpha混进来。

  


试图找老婆那种。

  


王耀进入这个组织其实也怀着这么一点点心思。

  


其实主要原因是，因为自己看起来比较柔弱，像是个omega，总是被周围不知道他真实性别的Alpha性骚扰。

  


虽然那群家伙最后都挺惨的，但是王耀也深深意识到了ao平权的重要性。

  


他本来只是想作为Alpha的声援名单上线的，但是没想到。

  


连负责人都误会了他的性别。

  


行吧行吧混都混进来了。这还不能解决自己的单身问题他王大爷的名声就要断送在里面了。

  


很快，作为一个颜控，他瞄上了组织里面最好看的那个omega。

  


在和他好友们商讨无数次之后，他决定展开温柔攻势。毕竟按这个群体里面omega的性子，估计有不少还是恐a的。

  


先假装自己也是o，双o平权，等对方喜欢上自己在告诉他真实情况也不迟。

  


于是，王耀拿起一瓶水，鼓起勇气走到亚瑟身边，拧开瓶盖给演讲讲的口干舌燥的亚瑟递了过去。

  


“能认识一下吗？我叫王耀。”

  


“啊，你好，我叫亚瑟。”


	3. 装，使劲装.3-叶川_wink

##  [装，使劲装.3](https://yechuan-wink.lofter.com/post/1d920ee4_12bfc4742)

#前文戳合集hhh

  


#abo

  


#朝耀不逆

  


#沙雕文

  


亚瑟真的没有想过，联盟有这么开放。

  


起码他在帝国的时候完全没有想过两个omega可以在一起这种事。

  


至于为什么他会那么想。

  


你看那个超级清秀的omega那种羞涩和期待的眼神瞧着他，说着想认识一下的时候。

  


亚瑟的脑子里已经飙出一条火车了。

  


咳，扯远了。

  


其实亚瑟并没有找个omega过日子的打算。毕竟他现在都是以omega的身份过日子的，找对象肯定会吓到可爱又美味（？）的小omega的。

  


于是他始终对王耀都爱答不理的。

  


王耀那个又烦又急啊，一边保持着温柔攻势一边把给他出主意的那个叫阿尔的Alpha打了一顿。

  


“出的都是什么馊主意!”

  


“不可能啊！”

  


阿尔一边抱头鼠窜躲避丢过来的各种玩意一边飞快思考为什么王耀这么一个Alpha会搞不定一个omega。

  


“王老板，你是不是隐瞒了情况啊。”

  


“……”

  


王耀陷入了沉思。

  


一边心痛的算自己酒吧损失一边听八卦的弗朗西斯凑了过来。

  


“小耀，你这是看上哪个了啊，要不要我帮你打听一下？”

  


“都说了别那么喊我，从你这个家伙口里说出来真恶心。”王耀毫不迟疑的表达了自己的嫌弃之后，报出了亚瑟的名字。

  


“omega平权运动里面那个金色头发的，叫亚瑟。弗朗西斯你有什么情报吗？”

  


弗朗想了想，突然脸色一变，转头就走了。

  


王耀:？？？？？  


  


弗朗内心OS:我的妈呀，这位爷啊，酒吧都给他们兄弟伙砸坏好几次了。


End file.
